Black Silk Boxers
by Lenea89
Summary: A certain chunin is the proud owner of some black silk boxers. Little did he know that two Jounins would be fascinated with this development.


~*~

~Black Silk Boxers~

~Summery~

A certain chunin is the proud owner of some black silk boxers. Little did he know that two Jounins would be fascinated with this development.

~Rating~

T for mentioning sex and underwear.

~Warnings~

Light KakaIru and swearing.

~Disclaimer~

Masashi Kishimoto-san didn't give naruto to me for my birthday... Selfish bastard. So I do not own Naruto or the Naruto characters or anything in the Naruto-verse.

I wanted to try a conversational fiction (Cause I've realized my conversations are severely lacking and I want to try to develop my skill for bringing out a character's well... character in their conversations. So yeah.), So other than the initial set up and ending this is all conversation. and I was out of town for 5 days with no internet... 5 freaking days! So through my desire to write and pure boredom this is what was created.

~*~

* * *

Two shadows raced in the bright moonlight. The heavy full moon stood unwavering above the tall tiled homes and houses that lined the empty streets. It was over these precarious rooftops the two shadows ran. They had their mission and it would be completed no matter what. Sure it wasn't an official mission... it may have been assigned by a drunken Tsunade and an equally drunken Anko... but still this was a mission of pride non the less.

Their target was in sight now. A small window on the second floor of the chunin apartments. It was open just like their informant had verified. This mission would be completed quickly... if they were caught there was no doubt the pair would be murdered in the slowest most horrible way possible.

The pair reached the window and deftly slipped into the darkness inside. The shadows were lost to the pitch blackness of the small room now as they shuffled around. Searching for the item that they had been sent to retrieve.

"Oh look! Black silk boxers! You know what that means..."

"What?..."

"He wants to have sex!... Hey don't look at me like I'm nuts!"

"You are nuts... so I have every right to look at you like you are."

"Trust me I Know what I'm talking about... I'm a sexpert. He definitely wants some nookie."

"Nookie? Ha! How, pray tell do you know that, sparrow?"

"You don't buy fancy underwear 'less you want to be seen in them by someone..."

"..."

"even if it is only till you strip the poor guy out of them..."

"..."

"I told you to stop looking at me like that, fucker!"

"Ha. Did you get that from some fucking girly teen movie?"

"..."

"You did didn't you? Ha!"

"That doesn't mean it's not true!"

"Actually that pretty much makes it certain that it is false."

"... Bastard..."

"Work on your aim and you might actually hit me next time oh senbon master..."

"Har. I still say it's true.. So what if I saw it on 10 things I hate about you..."

"It just shows how stupid you are... seriously you shouldn't believe everyting you get from a movie."

"Says the man who believes that everything in Icha Icha is real. Trust me, most of those angles are a crock."

"Still, That rule pertains to girly girls in teen movies like Sakura or Ino... not sexy chunins with long hair and a sweet ass..."

"Ha, you still wish it were true."

"..." "I just think he's cute... and sweet and wont take shit from anyone... and he's funny and he's just... WHAT'S WITH THAT SNICKER?"

"Does someone love our little chunin?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Careful or you'll have the whole mission's desk breathing down you neck to protect him from the most infamous pervert in Konoha... Sans Jiraiya-sama of course."

"I reiterate, Shut the Fuck UP!"

"Kakashi-San, Genma-San Why are you holding my underwear?"

"..."

"..."

Somewhere in the darkness a light was snapped on flooding the room with soft white light. There out of the steam filled bathroom came the much discussed man with a very confused look on his scared face while his long brown hair hung like silky curtains before his flushed face. His honey toned skin was beaded with sparkling droplets of water. The small beads rolled down his muscled chest only to disappear when they met the fluffy white towel that was hanging low on his dark hips.

Slowly the confused look adorning the tan features fell into a scowl that promised death and destruction in the most horrible way. "Do I want to know why you're in my bedroom holding a pair of my favorite underwear?" His voice was low and deadly... his chocolate eyes were simply scorching. Umino Iruka was pissed off.

"EEP." Gemna quickly bolted out the open window.... it was every man for himself.

Kakashi Hatake, the most feared man in Konoha, victor of many bloody battles, wielder of the sharingan, the man that no injury could stop, the man who no enemy could catch... the man who survived battles and scrapes that would kill lesser shinobi, promptly passed out from blood loss.

* * *

~*~

~Authoress's Comments~

I've had this posted on Deviant art for a while now. I was too lazy recently to post it here... Sorry.. ^_^'

So there you have it, this is the result of me being incredibly bored and having no internet while wanting to work on my developing my conversations. But mostly I was in the mood to write a comedy and My cousin and I watched 10 things I hate about you.

I'm thinking of doing a short little sequel too this later but for now it's a stand alone... knowing me though I'll probably end up writing a sequel, if only to explain why Kakashi and Genma were marveling at Iruka's underwear.

So... is it good? Is it bad? Please let me know.

As always constrictive criticism is welcomed.

Flames will be used to burn Gai's spandex. You really want Konoha's beautiful green beast on your ass? And Naked to boot? That's what I thought. *Just got Idea for another story... :)*

Please review. Even if its just one word, an lol or a smiley face. Please review. *Puppy pouts*

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Lenea~

~*~


End file.
